October Sky
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: <html><head></head>Tony is staying in the country for a holiday. Followed by a peaceful yet disturbing dream he recieves a mysterious phone call with...those last words on it. The coincedence between the phone call is Gibbs recieved the same one at the same time.</html>
1. Dreams and Mysterious Phone Calls

The night was quiet, except for the crickets.

Tony sat on the old wooden porch of his Aunt Tabitha's farmhouse, the night was young and so was he. The fact that the October Sky was so bluish-black, it was eerily beautiful. The short vacation NCIS had granted him and his fellow employees had paid off, although tonight was his last night.

Halloween had ended early in the country. The children of various neighbors were tucked soundly in their beds, dreaming various dreams and resting up for their schooling the next day. Tony should have been joining his fellow man in bed, but instead he sat out front with his copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird _and listened to the careful wind, his beer in hand and sipping little bits of it here and there.

"Well," a calm country voice said. "Ain't you a sight fer sore eyes."

Tony leaned his head backward. His Aunt stood behind him with a fresh beer and a blanket. He received each with a kind smile.

"So," she said. "You gonna stay out here all night, them cricket bugs gonna annoy you to yer death?"

"I don't mind them," Tony replied. "Besides it's nice out here."

"Alright well you come in if it gets chilly," she said sternly. "You'll catch yer death of cold if you don't!"

"Heh Heh," Tony chuckled. "Well good night Aunt Tabitha, sleep well."

"Goodnight Anthony." she replied kissing her nephew on the cheek, closing the screen door, and shutting off the porch light.

The stars were so many. Tony leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. It was only nine o' clock according to his phone and yet it felt like midnight already. His eyes close only twice, but he stayed awake. The willow tree down by the pond swayed its gentle branches back and forth in the breeze. "_Old father willow, carry me home, carry me home to my country home." _The lyrics his mother laid down, he remembered them well.

But slowly he drifted downward into his chair and shut his eyes. Sleep collapsed around him.

NCIS - NCIS - NCIS - NCIS

He was not where he belonged. He was in a field of some sort. It had nothing, but green grass and purple violets. That breeze he had felt earlier in real life pulled itself through his body again, but it was kind of comforting. He felt at peace almost. It was strange, but onward he walked. Not a sign of life for quite a while.

Suddenly a he saw someone. A woman of about five foot four maybe taller, brown hair, a nice sweater, shorts, sandals on her nice feet. Her face was hidden, but she seemed to know him.

"Well Tony," she said. "It's been a while…"

She leaned down to pick a flower; she pulled off the pedals one by one. Down they floated, and then disintegrated into the green grass. She flipped her hair once and her face was revealed. Tony almost choked on the tears falling down his face when he saw…her.

"But you," he said shaking. "You're dead…"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "But I thought I'd die before I…"

Suddenly the dream faded and Tony was awake on the porch. His heart beat fast, his brow was soaked with his own droppings of sweat, and teardrops filled his eyes. He stood up, leaving the blanket, but taking his phone and book and walked inside.

His Aunt Tabitha was in the hallway, emerging from the bathroom as he walked by.

"Oh dear Tony," she said concerned. "You're covered in sweat, are you feeling all right."

She felt his forehead.

"I'm fine," he replied shoving her hand away. "Just need sleep."

He walked into his room and shut the door, his book now thrown on the nightstand and his pajamas on he crawled into bed for sleep.

He didn't know how long he slept before he heard his phone vibrating. He figured it was Gibbs or someone else important so he answered.

"Hullo…" he said groggily.

"_Crackle—Fizz-Crackle…"_

"Is this some kind of joke," Tony exclaimed. "Look I know this is you Probie."

"_Crackle-I thought—crackle fizz-I'd die before I ever… cracklefizzcrackle…live—crackle ved…"_

The sweat Tony had just rid himself from was re-appearing. The only other person who knew about those last words was well…Gibbs…and this was not Gibbs' phone number.

"Who...Who is this?" Tony demanded nervously.

"_Beep- We're Sorry But The Number You Have Dialed Is Not In Service Anymore Please Hang Up Or Try Your Call Again."_


	2. The Elevator

Tony walked into the bullpen tired as hell.

His heart was fine now, but last night it beat like an 8 o 8 Drum. Whatever little sleep he got was very much appreciated. He couldn't believe what had happened last night was real.

Ziva stared at him.

"Long night with a girlfriend," she said. "Eh Tony?"

He gave her a face as if to say "shut up" and walked onward to his desk. She quickly got the message.

Tony had almost begun to do his paper work when Gibbs fingered him onward towards the elevator. Tony knew what it meant and followed.

Once they were in the elevator Gibbs shut it down and said nothing for a minute or two then proceeded to speak only after sipping some coffee.

"So," he said sensing Tony's tenseness. "Had a nice vacation no doubt?"

"Uh yeah," Tony replied. "Yeah it was um… *gulp* nice."

Gibbs stared coldly into his eyes for about five seconds then pulled out his phone and went to his voicemail.

_"You have one old message…" _Gibbs pressed a button or two then it played. _"Crackle- I thought -Crackle fizz Crackle I'd die before I ever -Crackle fizz Crackle -live crackle ved."_

Gibbs then shut the phone.

"I have no comment on your little prank Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Only one problem with your theory boss," Tony replied pulling out his phone and playing the same message. "I got the message too…"

Gibbs stood his ground. He didn't speak, scream, or freak out. He just sipped his coffee non-chalontly.

"So," Tony said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "I think she said lived…at the end of our voicemails."

"Well," Gibbs replied. "I thought so too…"

"Hey boss," Tony asked. "Do you think Kate was trying to telling us something?"

"Well," Gibbs replied starting up the elevator so it opened again. "She always did say she lived every day like she was dying…"


End file.
